Boku no Hero Academia : Satsuma Crash (SYOC)
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: Satsuma High is a small hero school and hangs by a thread. A new class of young, future heroes now enter this school, which has only brought out one decent hero in the last decade. Will they make it and save their school, see it for yourself . (SYOC/No longer looking for characters. Thanks to everybody who send OCs)
1. Prologue

Greeting deer readers and fellow writer, tobiisagoodboy94 here. (Don't hit me, I'll try to write a new chapter for my other stories, I swear... one day).

For the lat few weeks I've been absorbed by this wonderful new shonen manga, which surpases almost every other Shonen I ever saw (with teh exception of a few One Piece arcs). So I decided that I want to write a story and I decided to actually do an SYOC. I'll try my best to write a nice story, but this chapter is only a short prologue to introduce the setting and some of the characters. See ya.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Satsuma crash**

 **Prologue**

It had been a long time since he walked through these halls, ten years to be precise and sadly time had not been very nice to them. Paint was falling off, the floorboards were cracking underneath his feet and the air was musty. Ten years ago, the school had already not been in a good shape, but today it was far worse, some would even argue that it wasn't safe to still teach here and deep inside he knew it himself. But he still loved this place, more precisely the memories he connected with it, but there was somebody far more connected to this place. He himself had left after his graduation and established his career, more or less successful, he still remembered this place fondly , but his life didn't depend on it, in difference to the person he was visiting.

The moment he opened the door, he saw the man he was looking for, his old teacher Shingen, a bear of a man, already in his fifties, with enormous hair, which also showed everybody his quirk. Shingens hair was made of metal, which metal depended on what he had taken before, and he could, only with his mind, control his hair, every hair on his body, which were all made of metal.

'Living metal hair' was a slightly strange quirk, at least people who don't have regular contact with all sorts of quirks.  
"Kenshin, what a pleasant surprise my boy, have you come to visit your old school ?" Shingen was as happy and lively as every, even if his office was windowless and smelled slightly damp. The old man loved this place, he had spent a large part of his life here, as a student and later as a teacher, he literally lived for this run down, almost falling apart, place. "Yeah old man, came here to check on you. So you're still working in this ruin ?" Shingen only laughed about this remark and offered his old student a seat, which he happily took.

"So, this year its time for a new class, right ?" Kenshin asked and this question alone was a signal for the poor state the school was in. They had so little money, material and personal, that they can only train a single class, so only every three year they can take a new one. Of course this system wouldn't continue for long, the government had been planning to eliminate this school, Satsuma High, for years now, to move what little founding there was left to a better school. But Shingen didn't really care about this, he was always happy to work here and educate young, future heroes. Well actually Kenshin himself had been the last Satsuma graduate to actually become successful, which wasn't really Shingens fault, at least mostly.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll have the selection event, we've had 25 applications ." 25, that wasn't much, by no stretch of the imagination, but well it was a miracle that some people still came here at all. Kenshins phone now vibrated and his face turned annoyed after he read the message, it was call for help. "Somebody robbed a nearby back, I got to hurry." Kenshins hero uniform was simple, he wore a cut and fire resistant full body spandex underneath long cargo pants and a brown trench coat. "Much fun, boy" Shingen said, as the younger man stormed out of the room and the building. For him, all of his former students would always be the boys and girls he once trained.

Scene of the crime, ten minutes later

"Goddamit, one of them has a quirk that makes him bulletproof and his partner has some sort of shooting quirk." The police officer said to his fellow policemen, as they took cover behind their cars, as bullets flew over them. "Where are the heroes, we need support !" he screamed and a second later Kenshin slid into their cover. "Support is here, what's the situation ?" the officers seemed relieved, Kenshin was after all relatively famous in the area.

"Kinesis, good to see you. Two villains, both have quirks. One of them has a quirk that makes him bulletproof, another has some sort of gun quirk, we can't get near without threatening the hostages." For a few second Kenshin thought about this, his rather plain outfit was good since people didn't directly recognize him as a hero, also his quirk was very useful here.

"Leave it to me." He said, as he leapt over the car and began running towards the bank. He was directly greeted by a hail of bullets, but they didn't hurt him, the moment a bullet touched him, it simply stopped moving and fell down and the more bullets touched him, the faster he seemed to get. He reached the bank in a matter of seconds and the large villain, the one with the quirk that made him bullet proof, tried to throw a punch at Kenshin. The hero stopped with his left hand , seemingly with now problem and to the surprise of the villain, be his right hand slightly touched the villains belly, which catapulted him through the whole building, right into a wall. His partner, still in panic kept on firing, but to no effect, again the bullets simply stopped once they touched the hero. The villains quirk seemed to turn his elbow joints into miniguns, but Kenshin now rushed at him and punched him in the face, but without sending him flying through the room, the punch just knocked the villain out.

"Kinetic redirection, that's my quirk. I can absorb and redirect the kinectic energy of everything I touched, that's why your bullets simply stopped and why your friend was catapulted through the air." Kenshin explained, although the villains he now fixated were both unconscious and now taken care of by the police. "Dammit, I absorbed so much energy that I probably won't be able to sleep for a few days." He thought to himself, as he shook his head, his short brown hair not even slightly messed up, after a few bullets went through it. The police was very satisfied, he may have used a bit too much force on the large bulletproof guy, but he wouldn't have any permanent damage from this, thanks to his quirk.

Kenshins quirk however did not really allow him to absorb kinetic force, no he could only absorb a slight amount of kinetic force at a time, most of it was right now still circulating through his body and the more energy circulated the harder it was for him to sit still and worst of all, as all as there was still extra energy in his body, sleeping was impossible. And he had so much kinetic energy inside, that he could hardly stand still for a minute. Reporters tried to get a hold off him, but Kenshin was already used to this, so he evaded them and quickly disappeared, once he had finished his report to the police.

Some of the people in the crowd, which had now gathered around the bank and the scene of crime, some spotted Kenshin as he sneaked away, but thankfully a few autographs gave him enough time to escape before they alerted the press. He loved being a hero, helping and saving people, sometimes even dealing with fans and admirers, but the press was never his friend. He was relatively plain looking, didn't make a big fuss and was not very marketable. They always tried to get something dirty out of him, since it was probably the only way to get good quotes with him. Still, Shingen had asked him to help with the election procedure for the new applicants in the school. While they only had 25 people, they would still have to measure their abilities and most of them would probably not even pass in normal schools. Satsuma had no money for massive training robots like U.A. or other large schools, Kenshin and a few other old students would play villains for this, of course using only a fracture of their actual strength.

It would be quite interesting, maybe there will be some promising new candidates which could bring some new life to Satsuma.

* * *

Welp this was short, yes. Like I said this was only supposed to a short introduction, I don't want to write to much if I still want to include many characters. At least for the first time the story will mostly focus on OCs, later we'll meet the U.A. ,too.

So now the application for OCs:

Please just send me an PM, no review with a character. Any character submitted via a review will be ignored, so please remember that.

A few information:

I mainly ask for student characters, but of course you can submit other characters, but don't expect them to be important characters. I myself have only one OC student of my own, not counting teachers like Shingen or heroes like Kinesis/Kenshin.

Template :

 **Name :**

 **Age : (14-16 for students)**

 **Gender :**

 **Quirk : Describe your Quirk as good as possible, not just "he spits fire", unless you only want that. If your description is only bare-bones I'll simply do with it what I want.**

 **Appearence : Describe your character, who does he/she look, what does he/she wear ?**

 **Personality : So what a person is your character ? Describe this as good as possible so I can work with your character.**

 **History: Describe the background and life of your character. Please, not everybody needs a tragic backstory and I don't want ten people who are for sure not Deku, but have just by accident an identical backstory.**

 **Extra : Anything else you want to add ? Do it, this is just a basic template ^^**

A few informatios about my future plans for the story:

The students will be faced with their schools problems, which is only weeks away from getting closed. Will they make it or will they fail ? We'll see, but they'll probably need to go even beyond Plus Ultra to make it.

Have a good day and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Well it's about time, sorry that it took so long, but I had some private matters and didn't ahve much time. Now here is the first Chapter finally.

First, of course, characters. Here are all the characters included in the story :

Irae Kriz ( by Numinous Scribe ), Kukai Matsuda ( by TheStufflike ), Gushniken Riki (by MysteryAgain), Hana Miura ( by Images of the Last ), Hayata Shimonami (by te moonhunter101), Serusu Fukurochi (by JackHammerMan), Akihito Abe ( by doseitrealymatter), Jinora Ngo ( by Victorsmyname ), Shiho Mamura ( by OB13), Raven Zorui (by RavensWorld ) and Kaori ( by Hofund ).

Your character didn't make it into the story ? Well, I'm sorry but I wanted to keep the cast somewhat limited, so I can at least focus a little bit. If you character didn't make the cut, I may message you later, if I need your character for a minor role.

For now, have fun with the first chapter.

* * *

 **Satsuma Crash**

 **Chapter 1**

The application exams had not been that hard, at least not what some had heard from other schools like U.A. They had done some physical exercises, like jumping, running and ball throwing, than some combat tests against teachers to show their quirks strengths and how well they could control them. From the 25 applicants only 20 had appeared to begin with and of those, 12 had passed and were now sitting in the last used classroom of the old school building. It was the most clean and well maintained room, so it looked like a classroom in a poor neighborhood.

Eri, a girl with blue hair, blue eyes and well blue clothes, looked around the room. The chairs formed three lines, each four seats and they were all filled with people around Eris age. Kenta, Eris twin brother sat a row behind her and seemed to be lost in some thoughts, his eyes focused on a especially featureless spot on the white wall. Eri herself sat in the first row on the left side, on her left side was the classroom door and on her right side sat a slightly younger, but strong built, black haired boy. A pink haired girl sat on Johns right side, she was slightly tanned and had blue eyes, while a black haired girl, who seemed to like leather and dark leather sat behind Eris brother.

The front row was completed by a blonde boy around Eris age, who wore pretty casual, simple clothes, while a short, slightly squeaky girl with brown-reddish hair sat on the right seat of the front row.

The second row was filled with a slim and grey skinned boy, who had a white man bun and was partially covered in white bandages, while some guy with a mask and shoulder length black hair sat on the right seat of the middle, while his face was covered the way he sat there made it clear that he would like to be somewhere completely different.

Some boy with grey skin and fangs for teeth filled the last row, with a rather tall, almost as tall as Eri, young woman with black hair and red eyes sat on his right side. A girl, with strange square eyes and square glasses sat on outer right seat of the last row, seeming like she didn't want to get noticed, which her, at least in this class, common black hair, made this rather easy. Well Kentas hair was black, too, but his orange wings on his back, although he had collapsed them, made it not easy for the girl behind him to really see much, but she didn't seem too care.

There wasn't much chatting in the room, except for Eris neighbor Akihito and Kentas neighbor Riki, who were rather outgoing and friendly, especially Eri chatted happily with them, while Kenta only added something from time to time.

They had waited for ten minutes, as the door finally opened and their teacher, a bear of man, entered the room. He had massive hair, almost reaching the ground, although the man was almost a head taller than even Eri, who herself was already 1,75 m tall, and who also had massive facial hair. All of his hair had a metallic glimmer to them and the class could already guess what his quirk was. His eyes were also silver and he wore rather loose clothes, shirts and pants, which only partially hid the rest of his massive body hair.

"Greetings class, my name is Shingen Taso and I will be your homeroom teacher during your time at Satsuma High. I know that you won't be too happy about this school, but believe me when I say that this is school has a honorable history and that the teachers will the best they can to form you into great heroes.", he had a wide smile on his face while saying that and some of the new students returned this friendly gesture, while others simply didn't seem to care or it was hard to tell.

"Sir, can I use my Quirk to be here and do something else at the same time ?" the blonde guy in the front seat asked and suddenly a second version of him appeared, which took his seat while he stood up and went for the door. However he didn't make it to the door, since Shingens hair suddenly came to life, they stretched and tied up both blonde boys.

"Young Irae, while your quirk is most certainly impressive, I hereby ask you not to use it in this class room, since I want your undivided attention , so please, return to your seat." The teachers hair now lifted the Irae that had attempted to leave and sat him down next to his copy and a few moments later, only one Irae was left, again. He didn't seem to be too happy about this, but Shingens display of his quirk made it clear that he wouldn't accept anything like that.

"You are free to leave, nobody forces you to be here. But if you have any interests in becoming a hero, I'd advice you to stay here and listen to what we try to teach you." He told the whole class, now with a stricter voice than before. His eyes inspected the whole class, sometimes resting his eyes on one student for a few seconds, while he simply passed others. Then, he started to smile and sat down behind the desk in front of the class.

"Satsuma High has only limited recourses, which means that we can only take care of a single class at a time. But see it from the bright side, all teachers will only be focused on your education and will give this class their undivided attention. I myself will be your teacher in Basic Hero Theory, things like laws, history and other basics you need. So, let's get going." Mr. Shingen seemed very motivated and happy to teach, but soon the class noticed that, although their teacher did his best, the materials were so theoretical and boring, that the majority of class would soon no longer have the stamina to listen to everything he said. Ninety minutes later, the lesson was finished and they could leave the classroom, to head to the training grounds outside the main building.

Satsuma High couldn't afford large, empty city scenarios or massive indoor arenas, so they had to do with simple sport courts, surrounded by lines of benches and mainly made of dirt, so they could be easily repaired. The teacher they now had, showed no such outgoing behavior like Kenshin, his voice was strict and his eyes were constantly scanning the students for anybody, who dared to not listen.

"My name is Andreas Schmidt and doubt that you have ever heard my hero name Gauss." He was right, even before he had moved to Japan and Satsuma High, Andreas had not been a famous hero and of course nobody in Japan knows a german no-name hero. He had short and flat, brown hair, with a stirn look on his face and small brown eyes. His whole appearance was different than Shingen, although he just wore sport shoes and an jogging suit, from a hereby not mentioned, famous german brand, he had a completely different body language, far more strict and authoritarian than the nice and friendly Shingen.

"I am your teacher in the field of Practical Hero Training. My lessons will be mostly partical and physical, we will train a multitude of scenarios you'll have to face as future heroes, combined with Combat and Quirk training. I advise you to always use your mind and eyes while fighting, especially here and against each other. We don't have any teachers with healing Quirks and we won't bother other schools to lend us theirs. Any injury you sustain must be recovered by normal means, so keep that in mind.". He now turned away from the students and went to the other side of the field, where he again turned around and addressed the distant group of students. They had all changed into sport suits for this lesson, Satsuma had no school uniforms except these, they were simple and plain grey but though and allowed for good movement.

" I will now call out two students, who will do a sparring match against each other and I again ask you to keep my words in mind while fighting. Those not involved will sit down on the benches and observe. Look out for possible mistakes and weaknesses of your fellow students, each sparring match will take five minutes or until one fighter gives up. Understood ? Good, the first students are Hana Miura and Riki Gushiken, please take a spot on the opposite side of the sparring ground.".

Riki was thrilled, she could show everybody her strength and get stronger, but Hana was the complete opposite and her only saving grace was that she at least didn't faint.

"Alright, ready, five minutes start now." Riki directly charged at her opponent, ready to deliver a quick punch to her opponent. She had already covered half the distance between them, as Hana didn't move at all, except for, with a ashamed expression on her face, removing her glasses, showing her square eyes. Suddenly, without any warning, Riki had to stop, all of her body felt so heavy, like she had weights on every single one of her limbs, making it harder and slower for her to move. "Uneasy Stare", that was Hanas quirk, everybody she looked at felt stiffness and weight on their bodies and moving was slower and harder, her special glasses normally canceled her quirk out.

"That's you quirk right ?" Riki said, still with a smile on her face " It's pretty cool, but you haven't seen mine yet.", before she used her quirk and suddenly regained speed, closing the distance towards Hana within seconds and threw a slugish punch at her ,which she managed to evade, but a few more punches later Hana signalized that she gave up, after one of Rikis punches had hit her shoulder.

"My Quirk's called 'Reallocate' I can shut of limbs and senses to boost other limbs and senses. I just shut of my smell and taste, to strengthen my legs, so I could cancel out your quirk. But I couldn't also strengthen my arms, so my punches sucked." She admitted, before offering Hana a hand to stand up again, much to her surprise. "But could you please put on your glasses again, I don't like this weight and stiffness." Hana blushed and put her sunglasses back on, which than only caused a friendly grin from Riki.

"Alright, a nice first round. While surrender in combat against actual villains is rarely an option, Hanas action can still show us something. You don't always have to fight, sometimes there are situations or enemies, which you can simply not deal with, if possible you should than leave these to other heroes with better fitting Quirks. Not everybody is All Might, keep that in mind." Andreas explained, while Hana and Riki sat down, before he called out the next students, Eri Ryuto and Irae Kriz.

The moment the sparring started, Eri charged at her opponent and threw away her blue gloves on the way, revealing her Quirk. "Dragon Claws", both her hands and arms were covered in sapphire dragon scales and had super human strength, while her fingernails were extremely tough like on a dragon claw. She didn't slash at Irae, since she didn't want to hurt him, but before she could hit him with he punch, a second Irae suddenly appeared again and punched her right in the guts. She gasped for air as she stumbled backwards, just for the other Iraes fist to hit her nose. His punch wasn't strong enough to cause any real damage, but she was still dizzy from it and needed a few moments to collect herself and analyze the situation.

"Remember, keep calm, observe and try to use all the infos you have." Eri told herself as she looked at the two Iraes and then, for a second she noticed something, could it be ? She had to test it. Again she charged at the two, which seemed to annoy her opponent now.

"This didn't work last time girl and it won't this time." He said, pride boosting from his face, as his two selfs again counter-attacked, just to have their fists caught by Eris claws, who had stopped one step before they connected. One fist of each Irae was now in one of her hands and to test her hypothesis, she started to squeeze only one of the hands, which strangely caused both Iraes to wince in pain. She didn't release her iron grip on them, instead she lunged out with her right leg and buried her knee into one Iraes guts, causing both of them to gasp in and go to the ground, just a second before the second Irae disappeared into thin air.

"Your clone or whatever that is, is connected to you, what damage he receives your get too and vice versa, right ?." Eri asked now, to which a clearly not happy Irae replied "How did you find out ?".

"Your cheek, during my first attack I slightly grazed the right cheek of one you. But strangely both yous suddenly had the same small cut on their face. That's what made me realize it."

Irae didn't take the hand Eri offered, clearly hurt in his pride, as they left the 'arena' to make space for the third battle. His Quirk was called "Splitter" and allowed him to be at 2 spots at the same time.

"Akihito and Shiho are next", Andreas said and the two students went on the training ground. Akihito grinned widely and seemed to be full of energy as he got ready, while Shihos look alone told everybody that she had absolutely no interest or love for this stuff. The moment the match started, Akihito was shocked and held his head, like he had a massive headache, while a small, unsettling smile crept across his opponents face.

Shihos quirk was called "Psychic", not really what most thought about this, she was just able to "talk" inside of somebodies head and right now she was literally screaming like crazy inside of Akihitos mind, who now, out of confusion, started to spin like crazy. Akihitos quirk was a bit stranger, it was "360 degrees spinning", no matter in which position he was , he could start to spin around himself like crazy. It took another minute, before Akihito went down on the ground, started to droll and needed a few minutes before he had recovered, while the unsettling smile wouldn't leave Shihos face.

Hayate Shimonami and Serusu Fukuruchi were now ready and they directly started. Serusus quirk "Fog Body" allowed him to generate fog and even turn into fog himself, which he directly did. However, it appeared like Andreas had planned this match up, since Hayates quirk was almost a perfect counter. Cold air streamed out of her hands, creating a cold wind blowing away most of the fog and weakening Serusu within a minute, making him give up. This was the shortest match until now, but at least on the outside Serusu showed no emotions about his defeat.

The next sparring match was Kukari Matsuda and Jinoru Ngo and for the first time it seemed like both opponents would equally enjoy the match. Jinoru was the first to attack, but she directly jumped back, since Kukari could also create something, just like Serusu. He created smoke. For him the smoke was no problem, but even though they were outside, it stopped Jinoru from getting close, since the smoke burned in her eyes and throat, at least this stopped her for a second. Her quirk was called "Rubber mimicry", her body was made of rubber, could be stretched and she could even shoot her arms and legs away, to a certain extent until they were stretched too long. But here, on the fresh air, the effective reach of Kukaris smoke was much smaller than Jinorus stretching reach, as she fired her right fist at him. However, she missed and her opponents grabbed the arm, before using the second part of his quirk, spitting hot ash, which he now did on his opponents arm.

The match was over after this and Andreas was not happy, Jinorus burns were not too bad, but he immediately sent her back into the school so she could get some medical attention from the other teachers.

"There is only one match left, but I still want to remind you again. Control yourself, no serious injuries or at best no injuries at all. These are sparring matches.".

Raven and Kenta were now the last opponents and well Kentas quirk was obvious from the start, he was a "half-dragon man". What does this mean ? Well his legs and torso were covered by bright orange scaled and he had massive, each at lest 6 feet wide, orange scaled dragon wings on his back. However his legs were rather short and massive, making them strong, but lacking in reach and especially making fast running over long distances a problem. He also had a strong and thick tail, covered in scales, but he could only swing and not control it like an additional limb. His hands, arms and head were not covered in scales, but his teeth were as sharp like razor knifes and his eyes had slits as pupils. Ravens quirk could not be seen directly, so Kenta started his attack, by using his strong legs to jump high and in air and then use his wings to start a dive attack on him, lunging out for a kick.

Raven didn't move an inch, a blink before Kentas kick connected, he activated his quirk, which directly stopped the attack. Ravens quirk was "Black matter", he could freely create and control a black, highly robust substance, which now covered the spot where Kenta would have hit him. The dragon boy directly reacted and used a strong beat of his wings to get away from him, a moment before the black matter hit the spot where had been before. A grin was now on Kentas face as he landed on the ground and thought about a new plan , while Ravens reaction was not visible behind his mask. Kenta would have to test how strong that Black Matter actually was, his opponent on the other hand didn't seem to really care about all this, well that's what the others at least pieced together without seeing his face.

Again Kenta jumped in the air and this time he even went higher, flying at least fifty feet high with several strong wing beats, just to then collapse his wings, as he was right above Raven, who again made no moves to evade. Again his Black Matter blocked the attack, but this time it gave in a moment later, the force of the attack being too much for his defense. Thankfully Kentas legs were sturdy and strong enough to not get damaged by the impact and he already saw himself as the winner, while Raven just in time evaded the, thanks to the Dark Matter, highly weakened hit. A second later Kentas mood made a 180 degree turn, since Raven was now attacking and he had used his Black Matter to grab a part of Kentas body nobody should grab and especially not step on, his tail.

"Nobody touches the tail you ***** ! I'll rip you apart you bastard !"

Using all his strength, Raven tried to throw Kenta around like a Jo-jo, however his strong grip on the very sensitive tail was making Kenta go furious, he angrily punched and kicked the air around him and even started to breath fire, while Raven still tried to keep his distance and take him out at the same time.

"That is enough boys." Andreas now ended the battle and while Raven directly stopped, the teacher had to use his quirk to restrain the other, still furious, student. One short pat on Kentas belly and Andreas finger tips touching the ground and suddenly an invisible, incredibly strong force glued the boy to the ground and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself . This was Andreas quirk, it was simply called "Attraction", by touching two objects, no matter what, he could make them attract each other. He could make the attraction as strong as he wanted, but it also normally faded away within a few minutes.

Thankfully Kenta only needed a minute to calm down and then seemed really tired, so Andreas could go on with class.

"So did you notice anything special about these matches ?" Andreas asked and after a few moments of shy silence Serusu raised his hand and spoke.

"You deliberately paired students against each other, who had very differing quirks or who had an advantage or disadvantage over their opponent:", Serusu had been the one with the most one sided battle of all and even though he didn't show it, this quick and total defeat had left a little scratch on his ego and he was not happy about that.

"Yes that is right, some of you had no real chances to win from the start, while others had to face a manageable disadvantage. Eri dealt with this situation the best, she stayed calm and analyzed her opponent, while Jinoru and Kenta just continued to attack until they were beaten." Andreas replied and Eris face seemed to shine a little bit, while Kenta looked down on the ground, slightly ashamed.

"Winning or losing was not important here, the school year has just started and this was simply supposed to show you one simple fact, with which you'll confronted in the future. Sometimes, there are situations you can't win, sometimes you face so impossible odds that not even All Might could beat them. It is no shame to then step down and ask for the help of those, who are better fitted for the task than you, like I already told you. We are heroes, we serve and protect the public and cooperating with one another is elemental to achieve this goal."

The students only looked at their teacher with surprise, while held this little speech, who, at the moment, was not really sure if his message had really sunk in. But before he could go on, his lessons was interrupted or better said ended by somebody.

"Andreas, I'm brining back your student." A woman, about Andreas age now approached the group, accompanied by Jinoru, whos arm was now bandaged and she looked a little bit happier than before. Andreas face light up for a moment and a smile was visible, but he directly regained control over his expression and turned towards the class with a neutral face.

" Kaori is right on time, our lesson has ended and she now takes you over as your teacher in Quirk Theory." The introduced woman had shoulder-length black hair, Eri and Riki started to feel a bit out of place with their unusual hair color, and deep, black eyes. Her expression was hard to read, she tried to have a neutral face, but her eyes seemed to be tracing away and a hint off uneasiness seemed to flash over her face once she reached them.

"Alright class, since our Herr Lehrer here already introduced me, we can directly go back to class, please follow me and don't fall back." She said and directly marched away, but not before Andreas gave her a snarky comment.

"Don't talk them to death, would you ? It's still their first day." The answer he got was a raised middle finger from Kaori, as she guided the class away, which didn't really knew what to think of their interactions. Sadly, from their perspective, Andreas comment turned out to be true, Kaori could talk about the topics she liked like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, Kaori seemed to be obsessed with patterns, everything she thought and explained seemed to follow some sort of pattern, so it was no problem to follow her, if you payed attention.

While she held her sheer endless lesson about Quirks, their history and the science about them, her eyes seemed to trail off again, like she was thinking about something else while talking to them. Some students could better deal with this situation than others, but Irae was the one who dealt the worst with it. He leaned back in his chair and also started to trail away with his thought, not even caring about the lesson anymore. It took a few minutes, but then it happened within a second, suddenly Kaori was sitting on his chair and a completely shocked Irae fell to the ground, in front of the whole class, gaining a few laughs from the others.

"I tend to trail off a little and talk non-stop. This doesn't however mean that you can just nap away, I'm not here for fun." Kaoris voice was calm, she didn't show any anger or emotion, but her eyes were fixed on Irae and seemed to drill through him. He stood up again, visible flustered and annoyed, but before he could take a step, he was back on his chair and Kaori was back in front of the class.

"My quirk is called God-Sleight, I can swap the position of two things in my sight or swap position with something in my sight myself. Of course, this quirk costs me a lot energy, so don't make me use it too often." The rest of the class now snapped back to attention, the lesson may be boring, but nobody wanted to end up in front of the class like this. However, some noticed the slightly bit off green that was now visible on Kaoris face, obviously her quirk had more drawbacks than just a limit.

Only half an hour was left, so they made it to the end without any further "incidents". And with that, the first day at Satsuma High was finished. Eri and Kenta now made their way back home, saying goodbye to Akihito and Riki, with who they had gotten along pretty good.  
"So what do you think about our first day? Seemed nice, right?" Eri asked her brother as they sat in the bus, driving home. What should he answer her ? Should he be honest, should he tell her that he already regretted his decision? He could have joined U.A. or any other prestigious school, but no, he had taken dads old school. Why, well he couldn't even answer that question himself, so he simply answered with an "Yeah".

Eri herself also had doubts about the school, its poor state had been rather shocking, but the teachers seemed to be nice and competent, which was more important for her. She wouldn't let her mood get destroyed by the 'minor' problems of their new school. She would become a strong hero, just like her dad and she would work as hard as she could for this.

Kenshin observed the students, from on top of the schools roof, as they left the school and went home. Satsuma was a very old, classical high school building, which was already falling of. He had already noticed that Andreas was approaching him from behind, so he showed no surprise when he got addressed by the teacher.

"Stalking the students, Kinesis. Not a good example of heroism." He was clearly joking and got a small grin from Kenshin, who now turned towards him and asked.

"So, are the students good ?"

"They seem talented, Kaori had a short clash with one of them, but even if some of them are obviously lazy, they still show some promise." Kenshin nodded, it had been Andreas who asked him for help. This class would probably the last one to ever be educated at Satsuma High, even if Shingen was in denial, there were not enough recourses to properly educate them. They needed Kenshins help to even have a chance of making it.

"Let's hope that Shingen won't end their career, before it starts, like he did with all the others."

Chapter 1

End

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter.

Was it worth the wait, or did I disappoint, please give me your honest opinion on that. As yopu might have guessed, most of the teachers and Eri and Kenta are my own characters. I mean focus on the two siblings during the first chapters, but don't worry other characters will also get their spotlight.

On another note : I am still looking for a Beta Reader, since I'm not a native speaker. So if you're interested and got enough time, please contact me.

That should be everything for now, so see you in the next chapter.


End file.
